All thats left
by switzerland96
Summary: How are you suppose to love when all the love in the world has disapeared. i met him in a world that was in the brink of distruction and i couldn't help love him but i knew my love would end up destroying me and him it would leave me with nothing leftE B
1. destroyed

**I know I should be writining more on unexpected but I just had to write this it has been bugging me since I first came up with it so unexpected will be put on hold. Just kiddining I will update all my stories some how. So here is my new story.**

** All that is left**

I can't remember much of how life was before. So much has changed. And so much have been lost and I can't help wander how much more will be. You see I live in a world so much different then yours. I have never gone to the beach and felt the sand between my toes. I have never gone in a camping trip and breath in the fresh clean air. I can and will never be able to go in a rollercoaster and feel the rash indescribable excitement of the wind in my hair. I will never be able to do a lot of things.

How can I? I was just three years old when the virus started. Who would have known that the medical breakthrough would have ended destroying us all? I don't know what it is nobody does, really. All of us not affected stay indoors and only come out when it's necessary and even then it's only in the bright of day with many riffles. The things are dangerous once they tag you, you become one of them.

You are no longer in control of your body. You only have pure instinct and your instinct is to kill. All traces of the human you once were are gone. Hell you don't even look the same. Your face becomes all ravaged looking the beauty that was once there is gone. Your skin looks strangely like leather but like flesh decaying at the same time. But the most striking feature that you have is your eyes. They become an unnatural color of yellow. Once you look into IT eyes you see your deepest fears come true. They hold you and captivate you making you easy prey because the only thing you are able to think of dear god let this not be true.

They'll get you with their eyes. The wild edge to them and just a touch of suffering in them. They'll let you hope that maybe just maybe your loves once aren't totally gone. But they are and they are never coming back.

The world that these people live in is worse. Their world is our world or what's left of it anyways it's a scary place. It worse than the nightmare that freaks you out so much you hide under the covers to scare to get out of your bed to go to your mom and dad. Yea it's that bad.

Not many people have been outside but I have and I wish I didn't see. There are no words. I saw it with my older brother and my best friend. Alice and Emmett. We don't talk about that anymore. I don't think we ever talked about it ever.

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't think we should be doing this Em" my small pixie friend spluttered _

"_Yea I agree with al, this is dangerous we can get tagged, please Emmett I don't want to and frankly I'm… I'm scared okay" _

"_come-on scardy cats aren't you tired of just looking at the outside from a window don't you want to feel it besides their hasn't been a monster out hear in two weeks I think were safe but just in case I have a gun so Bells" he paused to look at me then did the same to Alice "and Ali you are perfectly safe" _

_Alice and I were still a little bit hesitant but we followed him anyways. Emmett finally stopped at the long corridor took a deep breath and whispered "are you ready I'm going to open the door now" we both nodded numbly. _

_All of stepped outside at the same time. The look in our faces was heartbreaking. We could see the destruction first hand in stead of from the safe harmless windows of our house. The air was stale and a path of destruction was lined up as far as we could see. It seamed impossible that the radiating light of the sun could be out in such a horrific place. _

_Nothing could break us from this stomach curling trance nothing but a noise in the bushes. Out of nowhere a gator as we like to call them came out we were all to horrified to scream. I didn't look in its eyes but Emmet and Alice did. It was coming closer ready to tag us and my friends stood frozen to the ground. Nothing came in slow motion like I heard about no it was excruciatingly fast. Time was running out and I had to think of something or else we would be just like the monsters. _

_The next thing I did was on pure instinct. I grabbed the gun from Emmett hand that was not even raised and shot at an over turned car the gator was to close to shoot at know unless we wanted it blood all over us. It immediately turned and headed to the overturn car huh I guess they are not that smart. Once it was far enough always I shot at it and killed it. _

_I was in the process if dragging my friends inside when I myself fell to my knees the monster that was once there was changing. _

_It was dying a slow painful death but little by little it was morphing back into a human. Until all that was left was a dead bloodied human ten feet always from us. I was still in my dazed when Emmett came around and pulled me inside. _

"_d'did you see that" alice spitt out _

"_alice we saw many thing what are talking about exactly" I managed to spit out my voice bearly above a whisper_

_She hesitated and then said "everything" _

_**End of flashback **_

After that we never ventured outside is nothing worth coming out for. All that is left is nothing. Utterly nothing. What always was will never be again destroyed forever in the ruins of the old world. My name is Isabella Marie swan and this is my realitie my nightmare.

**so what do you think pleas review should I continue? read it but if you do please review.**


	2. vistors and lucky

The sunlight filtered throught the large open windows catching my necklace and throughing dozens of little dimonds in to the wall. I loved just sitting by the window I hated the scenery it gave but I loved the sun. I tried to remember a time when it was free to just go out side and run around. I couldn't it was so long ago.

Alice say I am morbid they say I should look a t the brighter aspect of this life I should enjoy what I have. Now don't get me wrong I know I am more fortunate then most people I still have my dad, brother and best friend . Most people have lost everything and then some. I ;ve tried to act all cheery and stuff but still could not escape the misery that surrounds us.

We stay as happy as we can I guess. i am not gonna lie and say I am always miserable, I have my moments its just this life gets boring all cooped up in this house its big and all but looking at the same wall for 17 years it get annoying.

"bellllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa" my eratic friend called. Jumping on top of me.

"oof, god Alice don't do that you scared me, what do you want" I set out of breath.

"I want to play candyland! Her eyes dancing with excitement

"umm Alice what is with you and that game you do realize its for little kids right. She just looked at me with a puzzled exspression that quickly turned to anger.

" THAT. GAME. IS. NOT. FOR. LITTLE. KIDS. It is the best game ever so do you want to play or not" she yelled scaring me half to death.

Yeesh she must really like her candyland I guess because the players are so small just like her. The fake players are practically the same size as her. I did a dramatic sigh and said in a bored voice " yea I guess all play your kiddy game"

She jumped up rather suddenly "yaaa I'll go tell Emmy bear were playing" I laughed we really abused emmet some times but he didn't mine he was such a little kid sometimes.

As we all sat down I got a pillow from my bedroom that I never use and layed it down. "wait Alice we are not playing this game for more than two hours" remembering the time we played candyland for 12 straight hour.

_Three hours later _

"its your turn em" I sighed how in the hell did she mange to get us to play candyland for an other hour is unknown to me .

"okay finaly I am so gonna…" Emmet was cut of by a high piercing scream.

We all froze the scream that we heard was not a gator it was human! All three of us ran at high speed to the huge window in the dining room.

Their outside was a car not an old over turned car it looked like a car that just ran out of gas in a high way. That's not what caught my eye though the car was surrounded by gators. As I peared out of the window I could see three people in the car .

"we have to help them" Alice said frankly. I knew she was right to we had to help them we just had to. But I also knew it was to dangerouse.

Alice was suddenly by the door. "Alice don't" I screamed but it was to late she was out the door . oh my god she did not just run outside, "Allllllicccccceeeeeee" I yelled . what to do what to do. God this is just like the last time we were out side. Alice must of thought that to because she started yelling to the gators.

Uh oh .

Emmett got guns and through alice and I ones. The gators were coming closer and by that time all of us were outside fully armed. We already have a plan although we never discussed it


	3. arrival

Edward pov.

"Hey Edward are we there yet" Rosalie said trying her hardest not to sound whiney but failing miserably she sounded just as impatient as we all felt.

"Almost were in their street" I replied my dad Carlisle told us to go to this address if he doesn't come back within a year. We waited longer of course hoping he might return but he never did. This was supposed to be the house of an old family friend. He said they are still alive at least the children are anyways in the beginning of the epidemic they use to communicate a lot but suddenly it stopped.

Carlisle and Esme both didn't believe they were dead. A few months later they got a message through the message board that was mixed up. They thought their three children that they took care of were still alive. He gave them a list of directions of what to do.

I really hope they are still alive I don't want to live in a home that was once filled with happiness and then taken always. It's just too sad to comprehend.

"FINNALLY thank god I thought I was goanna die from boredom" Jasper yelled when the car went to a stop.

Rosalie and I just stared at him like he was crazy he was the one from the group that never complained through the whole three day drive.

Jasper looked at both of us blushed and just said "what you were all thinking it to me just simply expressed what everyone else was feeling" he uttered in defense.

We all burst out laughing in till Rosalie started screaming. She was in the backseat only because she fought for it in the beginning of the trip. I was the loser who got stuck in the driver's seat.

I looked at the direction that rose was looking only to let out a scream myself apparently Jasper felt the same thing because he was freaking out.

He was talking so fast I couldn't even understand him until he screamed "were all goanna die" wow and he usually is the calm one.

Even as jasper said those words I knew he was right there was no way out we would die.

I looked over to the house we were so close maybe they are still alive.

I peered into the building I thought I could make out three figures but I was not sure.

Then the front door flew open to reveal a short kid and muffled screams.

The monsters stopped and retreated to the house.

There were suddenly two other people next to the little kid. They acted fast in less than a minute the biggest of the three was distracting the monsters while the smaller ones made their way to the car.

When they were finally close enough I could see both were girls and the small kid was actually a teenager but I can not see their features until they came up to the window. They were both pretty but the taller one was simply breath taking.

She was trying to get the door open when we saw a monster coming up behind them. Both of them assets our expressions and froze. The beautiful girl {obviously Bella} turned and just stared she looked really scared and frustrated she had no idea what to do you can tell.

They were going to die and they knew it.

BOOM that's all I heard befor the monster was dieing on the floor. I guess the distraction person shot it. Both Girls hastily open the doors and grabbed us.

The beautiful one grabbed me by the arm and the elf like one got jasper and Rosalie somehow dispite her shortness.

"Hurry" the girl said as she pulled me by my arm. We were all running to the house.

We were near the door when I saw a huge guy shooting the over turned cars to the right.

He stopped and opened the door for us and we all rushed in. the girl tripped and it sent both of us fly to the ground somehow she went on top of me and I nearly stopped breathing she was so gorgeous she even rivaled Rosalie.

I thought she was amazing and I didn't even know her wow. Then she did the most unpredictable thing she smiled at me and giggled. "this is akward"

We were suddenly brought back to realitie when we realize that one of the monster was headed in the house .

Everyone jumped to their feet in a frenzied and closed the door. We all slid down to the floor a t the same time.

We were al in a state of shock when the big scary dude started laughing "well that was a close one huh" he practically yelled

All of us joined his laughter mostly because what happened was just to scary to rap your mind around. It was easier to just laugh and not believe what just happened was true.I had a strange feeling that we were all going to get along.

The pixie girl jumped up and sqeeled "okay its time for interdiction" she ran in to another room probably to a living room of some sort and we all followed.

**Sooooo what did you think please review. I have a bit of an idea of how the storie is gonna go but I am open to suggestions it would help a lot .**


End file.
